Things I Never Got to Say
by asianchick8373
Summary: How Hermione’s life becomes empty, how she looses everything she ever loved


Things I Never Got To Say

Disclaimer: Not mine

Dedication: to the two people I never took the time to know, and now they're gone, taking away my change to do just that

Summary: How Hermione's life becomes empty, how she looses everything she ever loved.

_We often take things for granted; good fortune, money,_ friends_. But sometimes we can snap out of our ignorance and finally realize what we have. And sometimes we try our hardest to forgive ourselves become we never saw it before. But there are times when it has gone too far for us to do anything._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The sounds of battle, screams and shouts, filled my ears.

This was it, the end; this was where it would all end. I had fought beside my two best friends for nine long, hard years, awaiting this one day, ever since the first time we boarded the Hogwarts Express.

We all hoped for a victory. It was what we had all trained for. All our classmates from DA were here, fighting besides the aurors.

I could see flashes of red, blue, and greens flying across the battlefield. I turned to my left and saw Ron, with his head of read, fighting a death eater. On my right was Neville. He had grown out of his awkward stage and became one of your strongest fighters. Right behind me was Ginny and Luna. We were looking through the fallen bodies for survivors and the injured, occasionally throwing a charm or two at stray death eaters.

And Harry. Harry I knew was somewhere, fighting Voldemort. It was all up to him. The fate of our existences depended on him. It was such a heavy burden to carry.

The air was thick with the smells of dead bodies and smoke. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to do something. I needed to fight back, instead of just sorting through dead people. I turned to face Ron, my wand raised and ready to kill someone, but he wasn't there anymore. I swung my head around frantically, looking for any shade of red, but saw none.

"Come on Hermione. We have to keep on looking," Luna said, shaking my shoulders.

Tears had begun to form, making my eyes glazed, and my vision blurry. I had started to loose some faith.

A sickening _crack_ had filled my ears, followed by a loud "RON!!" yelled by a voice I only knew too well.

'No! Not Ron!' I ran away from Luna and Ginny, towards the direction of Harry's voice. I had completely lost is now.

I reached the little valley surrounded by hills that Harry and Voldemort stood, and where Ron lay dead.

Evil cackles, I knew that could only come from Voldemort, erupted.

"This is the end for you _Tom_," Harry taunted,

"No, my dear boy, this is only the beginning," he spat back.

Both voices simultaneously screamed, "Avada Kadavra."

Green waves sped through the air. Time seemed to slow; I could see both waves, of green as they flew past each other, brushing the sides for a mere milli-second. I turned my head to look at Harry. A grin of triumph had taken over his face, temporarily forgetting this recent death of his best friend.

And then time sped up again. The greens took on a life of their own, attacking each target with fury. Harry's eyes flicked towards me quickly, starring at me with a look that could only mean "I'm sorry," and then fell dull. I could hear the distant thump of his body, hitting the cold floor. And then it was over. We had won in a sense.

I tried to free my feet from the ground, but they were firmly planted. Three bodies lay still, each with a bloody exterior.

I forced my body to work with me. I slowly stepped through the ruble and stood about the bodies of the two I loved the most.

A silent tear slid down my cheek as violent sobs threatened to break out.

How could this have happened? Wasn't it only two hours ago when I had sat both of them down and made them promise to me that they would be there to the end? Hadn't I mad them promise to me that they wouldn't die, that they would be right next to me, cheer and jumping for joy when we had won? And then I realized, I never got say it. I never got to say I love you or I'll never forget you before the Final Battle. Oh God!!! I never got to tell them. Why hadn't I told them?

The final thought left me weak, my mind no longer able to hold back the tears. Vicious sobs burst from my mouth. My knees trembled, not able to support the weight any longer. I fell to the ground in defeat.

"I should have died with them," I thought before I blacked out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I woke up in a stiff bed, surrounded in white. Medi-witches scurried around me, making sure every patient got attention.

Two heads, one red, the other blond, lay at my side. Ginny tilted her head up to look at me. A wave of relief hit her as she saw me awake. She shook Luna awake, before throwing her arms onto me, Luna doing the same.

"We though you would never wake up," finny murmured into my hair.

The medi-witches let me out later that day and we all returned to the Burrow.

There were no smiles, no happiness. Molly had launched herself at me when she saw me and yelled, "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Where's R––" I began. And then I remembered. They had died fighting. Dies protecting the ones they loved. They were gone and would never come back.

I broke down in tears, realizing yet another misery in my life.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ron and Harry's funeral was held later that week. We buried them right next to Dumbledore.

"We are all here to mourn the death of two of our heroes. They were students, friends, and family. We shall never forget them. They gave up their lives defending the lives of many others," McGonagall said.

I didn't want to hear anymore. Luna and Ginny cried in each other's arms. Finny had married Harry when she graduated from Hogwarts a year after us. She clutched her stomach protectively. She held tightly the area where she had been housing her child for two months. Harry's child. The last memory of him.

And Ron had only just proposed to Luna a few months back. A shining stone glimmered on her finger.

"We have lost two people we all held dear to our hearts. But they shall both live on through our memories. They shall never be forgotten." McGonagall concluded.

Harry and Ron's caskets were lowered into the ground at the same time. And I swear for a second, I saw Harry smiling down at me. And Ron laughed right next to him. Both saying, "We love you," with Sirius, Harry's parents, Dumbledore, and Cedric Diggory surround them. I knew they were with people who loved them. But I could never get over the emptiness that filled my life know.

Slowly one by one, people came up to me to say their condolence.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, Granger," Malfoy said, carefully placing one hand on my shoulder.

Malfoy had surprised us all, fighting with us after his father received the Dementor's kiss. Many other Slytherins had also done the same.

"Yeah, me too," I replied.

I turned to look at the lake, where the three of us had spent many of our weekends at. Memories of Harry and Ron flashed before my eyes, reminding me that they'll always be here with me.

The sun had begun to set and I knew that it would never the same again.

"I love you," I whispered into the air.


End file.
